


Angels

by CacheCache



Series: Angels [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Actual angel reference, Angels, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is so done, Probably A LOT of OOCness, Wings, did I forget a tag?, small angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacheCache/pseuds/CacheCache
Summary: A universe where descendants of the angels, archangel and fallen angels found in scriptures are still at war, a mighty warrior falls for an angel made of sunlight, bright eyes and silky feathers, that is, after said angel morphs from tiny cherubim size to gorgeous young man.In other words, Eggsy start tiny, turns into his movie physique and they're in lurv.Nobody approves until it's too late.Roxy and Merlin are DONE. Maybe a lil in lurv too..._________________Absolutely not beta read.It's my first uploaded fanfic, could not have done it sober at first.I hope it's OK, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is pretty much already written.  
> ( on paper)
> 
> If anyone wants more, tell me so.

In hindsight, napping on a cloud in the middle of nowhere was not the best idea Eggsy ever had. He was Tiny after all, blessed with golden hair like a wheat harvest and a smile like a diseased oyster.  
He still felt a warrior's wing brush on his.  
Although, if we look back to our main course; Eggsy was rudely awakened from a nap as the guilty party shouted "Sorry" over their shoulder.  
To be clear. there was a conflict between heaven and hell, a war as it is. Both parties were giving their all and yet no one remembered exactly why they were fighting. Heaven sent paragons of light and virtue to face against excrements of treachery and despair, to fight until either side called for "Time out" It went on for eons, long enough for a neutral plane to form from all the depris and unusable spoils. And so, The middle ground was formed; accesible by angels or demons only, at the risk of being undone into billions and billions of particles.  
Eggsy here was a small yet very effective angel. He was considered a cherubim of sort; short, fluffy white wings and a baby face that could melt humanity.He was tasked with calming other angels or assisting healers because of his legendary calm.  
 He was special.  
The stroke of large flight feathers, tethered by war and sparring and plain, unforgiving battles, woke Eggsy. The small, golden angel heard a " Sorry" coming from the offender's direction, he barely saw a flurry of feathers as he tried to catch a glimps of the warrior.  
A few days later, Eggsy's very calm routine was interupted by a mass of feathers launchted unpon his personnage. It was giggling and very clingy.  
"C'mon Rox, let go..."  
Roxanne ruffled her feathers as she raised her sight to Eggsy.  
"You've been avoiding me, Eggsy!"  
The small angel sputtered, almost offended; just almost. Eggsy did his best impression of an upset mother. "Was not!" His small velvety wings flapped around as Roxanne help onto his middle section, still stiffling a little bit of laughter. " Totally were!"  
Roxy let go with a heartfelt squeak, looking at Eggsy as he yawned.  
"what?"  
Eggsy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pointed to a formation of clouds that looked like a sinkhole.  
"Someone flew passed me and woke me up, they..." what did they look like again? He only caught a glimpse of the rude individual. He remebered brown eyes and flowing, copper locks between flaps of strong, grey wings. They looked soft as ash and strong and was Eggsy starting to drool? (probably).  Eggsy resumed " They shouted 'Sorry' at me..."  
Eggsy omited that he knew perfectly well who woke him up. He also did not mention that he had a major crush on Harry Hart; nap disturber and renowned warrior in heaven. Harry was kown for his power and lack of relent, yet, Harry showed compassion, politeness and sweetness towards his kin.  
"I bet I know who it was..." Roxy had that cocky smile of hers as she tugged on the golden angel towards the sacred fountain.  
It was bathtime after all.  
Merlin was particular. He knew and learned new things every moments of every plane of existence at every second, if he focused. Merlin was still filled with curiousity and created unstable or unkown formulas in his lab.  
Merlin regreted creating "the Flu" greatly, so many complaints...  
A few days later, sirens rung in heaven as warriors were brought back from the battlefield, one in particular was in need of very precise and patient handling. Eggsy was a bit baffled the medical unit could not find anyone other than him to treat this particular warrior.  
Eggsy stepped in the room meant for recovery, sweeping his gaze upon the warrior.  
He already knew how Harry's wings rested in, let's be frank, every kind of non-violent situations. This, well, this was different. Hart's wings were arching high above his prone figure. Harry wasn't in danger of death from his wounds; he just needed to get treated.  
As Eggsy approached, as smooth as jazz, Harry thrashed about in pain. The smaller angel was left speachless before a warrior using his whole strength in front of him.  
"Please, be still." Eggsy had pinched a shard of very, very thin glass that was embedded in Harry's chest and ever so slightly pushed it down. The warrior could feel the glass piercing every single one of his atoms, as if the tiny angel had drenched his wounds in acid.  
"FUCK!" Harry's back arched in pain.  
 He had covered Percival as a demon unleashed the equivalen of a molotov cocktail, but rigged to hurt angels and ended up with glass covered in "angel poison" embeded in his chest and abdoment. Harry was about to curse Eggsy and about six or seven generations prior when they heard Roxanne shouting at someone to stay back.  
Both tiny Eggsy and big ol'warrior Harry looked at each other in absolute bafflement as the door burst open, with cries from both Merlin and Roxy as a vial of something flew right into Eggsy's hair.  
"Eggsy!!!"  
At first, the little angel just whipped at his eyes so he could see but quickly after his first wippe, Eggsy felt great pain in his core as his wings formed a shield around him.  
"Eggsy?" Roxanne extended a wary hand towards her best friend as he was envelopped in a coccoon of light. She made contact with a srtrong shoulder that was absolutely not normal sized for her BFF.  
Eggsy had morphed from child-like, tiny angel to handsome young man.      
Eggsy merely took a few seconds to gather his wits and proceeded with hit task; remove the shards from the warrior with minimal damage.  
Roxy and Merlin were staring, absolutely flabbergasted.  
Harry on the other hand was mesmerized; he should've had cursed as Eggsy pulled huge pieces of almost paper-thin class from his right pectoral, or as Eggsy poured disinfectant on his belly or as Eggsy whipped at his brow to prevent his salty secretions to fall and mix  with Harry's. His battle worn feathers quivered at the though of meshing with pure, glowing white feathers.  
Damn.  
His eyes rode up his legs, the muscles were strong and tonned. Harry almost chocked, bypassing the crotch and admiring the sculpted abs and broad shoulders covered in golden, probably silky skin, and that mouth; so pink and firm and- SHIT!  
"Pay attention Warrior."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry follows Eggsy around after he was healed until something throws them off, literally. 
> 
> Merlin is SO done before it even started.
> 
> There's a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I could get this time, I was careful about typos but my keyboard was a weirdo halfway through.
> 
> I did my best.
> 
> I'll probably upload more but it will probably take longer.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Merlin had a headache. Between the small, blond haired, adorable ball of fierceness that was lecturing him and the other angels gathering around to look at what could ever be happening, there was Percival glaring him down as he made his deliberately slow way to him.  
Hoo boy.  
All Percival knew, after Harry had covered him was that he had _screamed _. Painfully so. Percival almost felt his own heart crawl up his throat at the sound of pain his best friend made. He didn't realize he was holding onto the warrior so tight until the healers had to pry his wings apart and take an unconscious Harry out of his very protective hold.__ So Merlin had a headache, because now, he had to contain a very worried warrior outside a healer's room that had no door anymore.  
Merlin needed a break, and soon. Meanwhile, back with the golden angel, Eggsy almost lost himself in Harry's eyes. He had meant to glance but the rapt attention in the warrior's eyes almost made his hand push the last shard of glass in instead if pulling it out. It was sort of lucky too, as Eggsy shook his head clear of any heated thoughts he had, he noticed a shard embedded in Harry left jaw bone, probably a kis- half an inch passed his chin. And it looked like it was really stuck in there. Harry noticed the light angel was staring.  
"What is it?" His tone was as neutral as he could manage.  
He felt a hand, well, more like fingertips touching the back of his jawbone and push until his head turned towards his right shoulder. Harry shivered as warm breath brushed against his ear.  
"There's a shard left, Warrior." Harry was screwed.  
Eggsy was screwed too. He had noticed that the warrior's wings had subsided, completely tame at Harry's side, yet they seemed to reach meekly towards his own. Eggsy barely felt the jolt as his own silken white feathers reached out to Harry's as he leaned in and very carefully pulled at the last shard.  
Outside, there was silence. Roxy, Merlin and Percival had stopped bickering and watched the scene inside from afar.  
Harry was alarmed as he saw the other angel lean in towards his face and gasped as lips kissed the wound away. He was perplexed a bit until his wits came back to him; angel kisses were healing elixirs, to be blessed with one was beyond good fortune. Harry was almost convinced he hallucinated the feeling of velvet feathers brushing against his damaged ones as Eggsy barely pulled back to look him in the eye, "That should do it," Eggsy took all of his newly acquired height to smoothy lean back, get up slowly all the while drawing his wings back and winking at the warrior. " See ya, Harry " .  
Harry felt his name go through his ears and shivering it's way throughout his whole being. Even as Percival tackled him, worried, relieved, probably angered a bit, his eyes stayed on the golden angel as he walked out. Harry already thought that Eggsy was the cutest of their small angels, but now he was lost to his charms. Not only did his voice evolve to a song of bells and honey, his eyes turned into lazer sharp crystal that could look at you like molten sunlight poured into a rainforest.  
"Are you popping a boner?" Harry had forgotten Percival had launched himself onto him.  
Well...  
He saw him do worse.  
Fast-forward an hour later, Eggsy's arm was getting tired from being pulled upon from Roxy. The worst thing was that she started going in circle because of her agitation and worries.  
"What are we gonna do!?" Roxanne looked absolutely worned out as she stopped before the Temple.  
The Temple was were all of the angels's individual chambers were, the more powerful the angel was, the higher and bigger their quarters were. There was also the sacred fountain in the backyard where angels bathed. The water in the fountain was beyond blessed, dynasties of torture would not compare to a drop of its water touching a demon's skin. It could also heal any damage a celestial being had sustained, if one knew the proper way to initiate the healing. Most angels nowadays bathed in the fountain's sacred water only for hygene but Eggsy always felt a pull, deep within, to just soak in the water right a the center of the fountain. Usually he was joined with Roxy since they were joined at the hip.  
Roxy and eggsy were soulmates. They loved everything about eachother, everything. The only thing that did not click was romance. Once Roxy and Eggsy understood that they would not be good to each other as lovers, they made the best of being each others world. So as newly grown Eggsy bathed with Roxanne, she simply jumped at his chest and clinged to him. Her wings were trembling. The bigger angel's wings wrapped protectively around her. It was a strange feeling to Eggsy since his wings were about five times bigger now.  
"We are going to keep on going." He stroked her small back, holding Roxy close. "Merlin will find a way to reverse this in no time, I'm sure."  
Merlin still had no clue, at all, 12 days later. He did know though that Proud Warrior Harry Hart had taken to follow Eggsy, Former little bundle of light and smoothness, with his calm influence untouched, to every single location Eggsy went. He even followed the " wear the bare minimum" rule that Eggsy imposed upon his own self, meaning that both of them had bare chests, the smaller of the two wearing shorts and Harry wore sparring undegarments.  
Merlin had no clue, for now, but he had a feeling those two would be a handfull in the future. He could only hope for the best.  
Harry felt that he had to follow Eggsy, it was an overwhelming pull towards the other angel. Meanwhile Eggsy just kept going about his usual routine; wake up, eat, nap, help where they need help, nap, eat, bathe, relax and retire to quarters to sleep.  
Pretty simple, if you are a small angel. Eggsy discovered it was a lot more tedious now that he was grown up sized. The warrior didn't complain when he bumped into the light angel, he even tried to calm him down when he could. But Eggsy's sensory organs had changed too; he saw differently as if he had got an upgrade on his definition and his earing was amplified just enough for him to enjoy it but it made him aware of some conversations he had rather kept out of. He was interrupted in his reflection on sensory feelings as Harry barreled into him when a rogue angel tried, keyword being try, to blow up their grace in an attempt to rattle the heavens. All the angel managed to create was an uproar and a whole lot of dust.  
"Are you okay?' Eggsy restrained a shiver as he felt the warrior's breath right under his left ear. Harry had protected him from whatever would have happened. Eggsy tried to keep his mind off of the skin to skin contact he had with his crush right now. He was tacked flat on his back , wings openning slightly as to not be squeezed under both of them. Eggsy was left amazed at the sight above him: Harry standing on his extented, powerful arms, expression twisted by worry and duty, wings spread protectively over the both of them.  
Then their eyes met again, and it was it.  
No more questions.  
No more doubts.  
Eggsy, with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, simply pulled the warrior to him and gave him a fairytale kiss. Sweet, passionate, and Harry gave as much as he got . It was perfect. His hands trailed down Eggsy's side as their chests pushed against each other and light arms snaked their way around the warrior's neck. A liquid, almost honey-thick moan escaped Eggsy as Harry's wings pushed against his, meshing their flight feathers together and very slowly rubbing them together. He was about to wrap his legs around Harry's hips when someone cleared their throat.  
Merlin looked unphased as ever, maybe a tiny bit exasperated.  
"Eggsy, the healers could use your help, please." Said angel shook his head and tumbled away. Harry simply plopped down on the floor and gave Merlin his best "I won" expression, wings fluffed out before folding back.  
Merlin sighed.  
"What am I to do with you?"


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World building, mostly. No Hartwin in this one but lots of Roxy, sort of.
> 
> it might change in the very near future as I comb through it to fix typos and other stuff.

Roxanne had heard about Eggsy's face sucking incident with the warrior. She did not approve at all, Eggsy could do better, he could-THUMP  
The little angel hissed as she rubbed her forehead after bumping it right beside the archives room door.  
"for fuck's sake..." She kept rubbing at her tender forehead as she made her way inside the archives, following the pull she felt. It took her about 28 minutes of wandering until she felt a jolt from her hand to her shoulder. The book's spine was blank and thick. Roxy pulled it off the shelf with as much determination her tiny being could muster. 

Her only relief was that she was alone right now. Roxy was free to leave the archives and head to her quarters. She hurried there as if her life depended on it. Roxanne barely had time to catch her breath, slumping against her room's door that she felt words form inside her mind as she grasped the heavy book to her chest.  
" Little angel, are you willing to absorb lost knowledge? " Roxy did not remember answering but as the book opened, she could not look away.

Uriel was the first recorded angel to take a life. The Holy father thus made him the ferrier of souls. He was excellent at his job.  
Father made him an archangel.

Raphael was the first recorded angel to show enough compassion to heal the Holy father's primates; he healed grievous wounds and helped them learn how to fish.  
Father made him an archangel.

Michael was the first angel to stand up to his rebellious brothers and banish those who would oppose the Holy father. He made a name for himself on earth as a paladin of righteousness.  
Father made him an archangel.

Gabriel was the first one to fuss about secrecy, he insisted on spreading Father's word among his primate societies. He was dubbed a messenger.  
Father made him an archangel

Chamuel was the first to show humans what angels were made of,answering to the human's request of "what are you made of?" with a fight that was writen in scriptures.  
Father made him an archangel.

Zadkiel was the first to stand firm against injustice and wrongful humiliation.He claimed justice for everyone and all.  
Father made him an archangel.

Jophiel was he first to voice his disappointment of Lucifer's banishment, beauty should not be wasted like this; it should be nurtured and molded like art.  
Father made him an archangel.

 

Roxy skimmed over the other names as it turned into a mantra . She did have to flip a few dozens of pages because ancients loved their prose, and repetition, apparently.  
The first archangels united as the Holy Father disappeared. The holy host would have fallen into utter chaos if the Archangels did not take charge. They established a hierarchy based on each angels skills and banished those who would oppose the new order. The former archangels had perished, having bred a new generation of angels.  
Through this first inheritance came the study of how angels produce fledglings. Grigories concluded that a coupling was needed, not necessarily physical but grace deep. Both parties needed to love each other and- Roxy flipped the page. Her small being was not agreeing to read what followed. 

She flipped a few pages ahead.

-el observed that new archangels developed and presented when they had achieved their core virtues. There was no symptoms or physical malformations observable except for four glowing wings encasing the angel's. The wings of light were observed to float and not touch the back of the descendant. They were marks of power and leadership. They -THUMP  
Roxanne groaned as she rubbed her forehead after it hit the book. Our little firecracker had a long day and was falling asleep , fast. She rapidly lost the fight against sleepiness.  
She did remember a familiar touch as someone else lifted her up and carried her elsewhere.

Merlin looked up from his notes as he heard a sequence of short knocks.  
"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Percival with his wings folded around himself. He stepped in and closed the door quietly. Merlin eyed him suspiciously as the warrior angel walked to an empty chair next to Merlin. The curious angel was surprised to see the warrior drop Roxanne in the empty chair, with all the care of a mother. Percival gave him a sheepish look.

" I didn't know where to bring her, I felt distress coming from her room and Eggsy is not anywhere he would usually be..." Percival looked worried as his wings folded back behind, stepping back towards the door. Merlin breathed out a long sigh, defeated.

"Don't you worry Percival, I'll take care of Roxanne until she wakes up." Merlin had barely finished his sentenced that the warrior had left with a flutter of wings. The bald angel did not know how he managed to deal with it all, but as he picked Roxanne up and brought her with him to his couch in the other room to sleep, her head tucked under his chin. He observed that she was indeed very small and that her best friend must be feeling like a fish out of water. Yet his grace told him that everything was as it should.

He believed it as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, all the archangels named here are based on an angel encyclopedia that I own but I interpreted the information a little.  
> I don't follow any angel related faith but I love the creature itself.
> 
> I meant no offense to anyone.
> 
> EDIT: OMG I FORGOT GABRIEL!!! I edited his text in, but WOW, how did I forget Gabriel...


End file.
